Timeline
__FORCETOC__ Work-In-Progress! Disclaimer: Any information here is to be regarded as OOC (Out-Of-Character), this timeline has been created purely for record keeping purposes. Using this information in order to gain knowledge IC (In-Character) is metagaming. Characters are not required to follow this timeline or the market calendar. Market Calendar The Market Calendar was first established in 3E 1165 by the first emperor of Alenthyl, Avangantamos Capewell II. This calendar unites the previously convoluted and confusing arrangement of calendars between all cultures in greater Aevonhold for trade purposes. The calendar establishes four seasons with various holidays (Deep Cold, Bright Dawn, Full Bloom, Harvest Call) and 240 days culminating into the official calendar year. The Eras Prehistoric Eras # The Era of Birth - The beginning of all creation. Many stories of this time are told in Aevonhold. Some closer to the truth than others. Modern Eras # First Era - Era of Prosperity - The First Era lasted 784 years, this era marks the beginning of loosely recorded history. # Second Era - Era of Dominion ''- The Second Era lasted 2458 years, most of the structure present in the later years of this era would continue on into the Third Era. # Third Era - ''Era of Promise - ''The current Era in which Solstice Roleplay takes place. Era of Birth * The Arcane exists as a powerful, unintelligent all-encompassing force in an age without time or space. * The First Arcane Beings are birthed within the Astral Plane, alongside all realms and the first mortals. * The Arcane Beings are created in all different manner of forms, some with physical purchase on the realms themselves and others with no real attachment to anything outside the Astral Plane. * When the final moments of creation subside, all realms are cast away from each other. * The first Arcane Beings gain consciousness. * As the first Arcane Beings awake, they begin to reach across the realms, calling out to the first mortals. * As a result, many of the infinite realms are destroyed and those that are not immediately destroyed are then infused with the Arcane. * Many mortals begin to worship the first Arcane Beings, viewing them as deities and all powerful creators. * Various ancient societies come and go during this era, with most if not all evidence of their existence wiped from Aevonhold as time passes. * The first mortals establish a connection to the Astral Plane and with it the ability to cast magic, an art learned from tomes copied from the astral constellations in the skies of the Astral Plane. * In an attempt to become more powerful, the first Arcane Beings exploited the mortals worship, planting in them a parasitic direct connection to their power. * Before they can realize their mistake, the connection that has been given to the mortals virtually renders all of the first Arcane Beings mortal themselves. They would now need to continue to gain power from their connection to mortals to sustain life. * Aevonhold undergoes a drastic change, as much of the Arcane power infused throughout the realm disappears. This causes mortals to lose a significant amount of Arcane power, resulting in the Arcane Gift becoming quite rare in many bloodlines. * The landscape of Aevonhold would change drastically over the many millennia that it survives, oceans rise and fall, the land splits and collides creating various formations as time marches on. First Era - ''Era of Prosperity 1st Century 1E 1 * Jawahir El-Hashem proclaims himself Grand-Sultan, unifying much of ancient Rune'Daath and forming the Sultanate of Rune'Daath. * Grand-Sultan Jawahir El-Hashem establishes the First Era - Era of Prosperity 2nd Century 1E 192 * In a tremendous show of power, the lush jungle landscape of ancient Rune'Daath is turned into a harsh desert by a weak Arcane Being known as the Goddess Abia in an attempt to kill the mortal Rune'Daathians. The Rune'Daathians rebel against the Betrayer Goddess, starting a bloody rebellion. 3rd Century 1E 212 * The rebellion against the Goddess Abia ends abruptly when she is slain by the Rune'Daathians. There are many casualties during this rebellion, it is believed by the Rune'Daathians that these departed men and women known as the Ancestors or the God Slayers took Abia's realm and use her power to aid modern Rune'Daathians. Second Era - Era of Dominion 1st Century 2E 1 * Several city-states are conquered by Ulyss Vincerus of Rhold, marking the beginning of the Ulyssian empire. * Emperor Ulyss Vincerus establishes the Second Era - Era of Dominion 4th Century 2E 328 * Explorers descendant of the old Elten Kingdoms and early Ulyssian Empire discover and settle upon a large island continent far to the west of Auros. This continent would later be known as modern Alenthyl. 2E 341 * When Emperor Darminus Vincerus, last of the Vincerus line is killed in an attack attributed to the Arcane, Ulyssian magic users are persecuted relentlessly. 2E 349 * After almost a decade of political and social upheaval, the Venator is formed by Lanaeus Messienus and magic is officially outlawed within Ulyssa. 17th Century 2E 1694 * The old Elten Kingdoms are conquered by Emperor Galen Fandon I, establishing the First Empire of Elterlein. 19th Century 2E 1801 * The Empire of Ulyssa attacks the fairly new Elten Empire, beginning the First Border War. 2E 1813 * King Marius Francois II forms the Kingdom of Antonelle. 2E 1830 * The First Border War ends with Elterlein losing much of its territory. Until the Second Border War, border skirmishes would become frequent. The two nations would never truly be at peace. 21st Century 2E 2049 * King Johnathan Westermont forms the Kingdom of Weston. 23rd Century 2E 2235 * Weston is conquered by a smaller Westermont family. * The Kingdom of Westershire is formed by King Howel Westermont I. 24th Century 2E 2377 * Conspiring families rebel against the Elterlein Empire. Their rebellion is successful, and the Empire is dissolved into various smaller kingdoms. 25th Century 2E 2414 * Saint-King Alen Capewell is born 21FB 2E 2414 in the Kingdom of Westershire. 2E 2458 * Second Era, 2458 marks the end of the second era. Third Era - Era of Promise 1st Century 3E 1 * Saint-King Alen Capewell forms the kingdom of Alenthyl and begins his holy conquest. * Saint-King Alen Capewell establishes the Holy Church of Alenthyl. * Saint-King Alen Capewell establishes the Third Era - Era of Promise 3E 11 * Antonelle folds to Alen’s conquest, marking the end of the armed conflict and conquest. * Alenthyl controls most of the land. 3E 17 * On his death bed, Saint-King Alen Capewell establishes the holy Alenthylian Church of the Light, creating the position of Pontiff as the head religious practices in Alenthyl. * Edward Capewell I becomes King of Alenthyl. 3E 19 * The Kingdom of Westershire is incorporated into Alenthyl, officially unifying the land. 2nd Century 3E 119 * Fandon's Conquest - Emperor Dorian Fandon I conquers those kingdoms that rebelled and ruthlessly executes the heads of the families that instigated it. The Second Empire of Elterlein is established. 3rd Century 3E 281 * The Arcane Society in Alenthyl is created. 4th Century 3E 328 * Alenthylian explorers discover a large island continent, covered in dangerous creatures. * The same explorers come to call this continent Granthel. 3E 389 * The Holy Templar of Alenthyl is created. 3E 390 * Alenthyl makes a gamble establishing a colony on the island continent of Granthel. * A Majority of the Arcane Society's members move to the Alenthylian colony in Granthel due to infighting with The Holy Templar of Alenthyl. 5th Century 3E 402 * Alain Wrenne is born 9DC 3E 402 '''in the Capital Lands, a duchy of the Kingdom of Alenthyl. '''3E 447 * House Vol emerges from the warring clans of Volvar, uniting it and giving it a formal name. 3E 448 * The Dragonguard is established in Volvar under House Vol. 3E 450 * The Second Empire of Elterlein officially declares war on Ulyssa after decades of small border skirmishes. The Second Border War begins. 3E 452 * Granthel, formerly a colony of Alenthyl, secedes at the behest of the Arcane Society. * Alain Wrenne, head of the Arcane Society, proclaims himself as King of Granthel. 3E 456 * The Nations of Peramul and Yucerta secede from Ulyssa, using the ongoing Border War to their advantage. 3E 478 * Alain Wrenne, first King of Granthel dies of old age. * Asher Wrenne, son of Alain Wrenne, becomes second King of Granthel. 6th Century 3E 510 * The Second Border War ends with an unclear victor, each side gaining as much territory as lost. 3E 517 * Alenthylian explorers stumble across an undiscovered land mass, the native populace refer to this land mass as Volvar. 3E 559 * The four great nations of Dongsu, Ikhung, Kamitari, and Shanliang join together to form the Empire of Nobugo. 7th Century 3E 654 * A rogue Alenthylian trade ship is reacquired, in the possession of the crew are maps documenting the first officially recorded mention of Deurlyth in Alenthylian history. Among the crews possessions were many artifacts and small charms depicting Deurlen divines, these artifacts are destroyed by The Holy Templar of Alenthyl. 3E 682 * Alenthylian explorers officially discover Deurlyth, a name given to a small island continent by its native population, the Deurlen. 8th Century 3E 715 * Peramul begins its conquest of Yucerta. 3E 720 * House Del rises to power in Volvar using ruthless military tactics and Dragoncharms. They practically enslave all who oppose them. * Peramul successfully conquers Yucerta. 11th Century 3E 1031 * The War of Fool's Providence takes place, sending Deurlyth into a constant state of war until many Clans are wiped from existence. * The Battle of the Roses, between Peramul and Ulyssa, takes place. 3E 1043 * In the midst of the many battles taking place in Deurlyth, a small settlement is formed. Various people begin to settle here including many Deurlen, Lyverian and even some Alenthylians. This settlement would later be known as Southmire. 3E 1093 * The Second Empire of Elterlein creates the first working version of the modern airship. 12th Century 3E 1119 * Althar Wrenne is born 3HC 3E 1119 in the Highborn Gardens, a district in the city of Granthelia, the capital of Granthel. 3E 1122 * Avangantamos Capewell I is born 3HC 3E 1122 in the Capital Lands, a duchy of the Kingdom of Alenthyl. 3E 1125 * Aloth Wrenne is born 25HC 3E 1125 in the Highborn Gardens, a district in the city of Granthelia, the capital of Granthel. 3E 1134 * Avangantamos Capewell II is born 28FB 3E 1134 in the Capital Lands, a duchy of the Kingdom of Alenthyl. 3E 1135 * Clan Eachern becomes the largest Clan in Deurlyth, marking the end of the constant conflict in Deurlyth. * King Adrial Wrenne of the Kingdom of Granthel dies. * Althar Wrenne becomes 26th King of Granthel. 3E 1139 * Relmus Sarethi is born 13FB 3E 1135 '''in Arminia, a province in The Second Empire of Elterlein.' '''3E 1140' * Skirmish of the City of Cells - A large escape is orchestrated in the City of Cells, a prison district in the city of Granthelia on the island continent of Granthel. 3E 1141 * The Ulyssian Empire declares war on the Second Empire of Elterlein, starting the Third Border War. 3E 1142 * Ausra Capewell is born 37FB 3E 1142 in the Capital Lands, a duchy of the Kingdom of Alenthyl. 3E 1148 * Avangantamos Capewell I becomes the 30th king of Alenthyl. 3E 1150 * Alenthyl’s Capital lands are destroyed by a Volvarian Del’s Broadwing, forcing the survivors to retreat underground. The dragon gives birth to dozens of dragons, laying waste to any of the salvageable surface. * Avangantamos Capewell I abdicates, leaving the Pontiff of Alenthyl to lead the people. 3E 1151 * Fleeing Alenthylians arrive in Volvar, lead by former king Avangantamos Capewell I. * Vol Rebellion - Avangantamos Capewell I stages a coup d'etat, aided by House Vol. * Avangantamos Capewell I proclaims himself King of Volvar. 3E 1155 * Althar Wrenne is overthrown by the people of Granthel. * Aloth Wrenne, brother to Althar Wrenne, becomes the 27th King of Granthel. 3E 1156 * A powerful necromancer, the Dark King rises, bringing a plague upon all of Volvar. * King Avangantamos Capewell I, his wife Acantha Capewell and their newborn child are killed in the devastating plague. The crown changes hands several times from here. 3E 1157 * The Dark King is killed. 3E 1158 * Mal Rebellion - Del’Drud occupies the capital of Volvar, New Novania after a rebellion against the Alenthylian throne. 3E 1160 * Del’Drud is killed. * Oskar Valkenrath takes the throne of Volvar. 3E 1161 * Avangantamos Capewell II becomes the 31st King of Alenthyl. 3E 1162 * The Republic of Novania is established in Deurlyth by Antonellan settlers, welcomed by Clan Eachern. * The City of Hearth enters its first stages of construction, with much progression in the first two years. * Alenthyl is established as an empire in Aevonhold. * King Avangantamos Capewell II is made Emperor of Alenthyl. * Geoffrey Sarethi is born 42BD 3E 1162 '''in Arminia, a province in The Second Empire of Elterlein. '''3E 1163 * A natural phenomenon known as Arcane Rifts begins to arise in Volvar at an alarming rate. This would later be discovered to be the fault of an insane Volvarian mage known as Bel'Gord. 3E 1164 * Volvar is destroyed by the Volvarian mage known as Bel'Gord when he begins to merge a multitude of realms using Arcane Rifts, leaving behind toxic Arcane radiation. * Alwin Sarethi is born 53DC 3E 1164 in Arminia, a province in The Second Empire of Elterlein. 3E 1165 * The Republic of Novania falls. * Alenthyl establishes the Kingdom of Novania. * Ausra Capewell is made first King of Novania. * The Market Calendar is established, marking the date when all empires and kingdoms follow the same calendar universally for trade purposes. 3E 1167 * The main forces of the Alenthylian Church of the Light is destroyed in Deurlyth, reducing some of the corruption plaguing the empire. * During this conflict, many Deurlen Clans rise up under the Dimia Clan. * The Skirmish of Hearth is fought against the Dimia Clan, the Dimia Clan falls. * Rein'Unger, a Volvarian who had helped Del'Drud during the Mal rebellion, attempts to enslave what was left of Volvar using an amplified version of a Dragon Charm. * Rein'Unger is killed. 3E 1173 * King Ausra Capewell is killed. * Relmus Sarethi becomes 2nd King of Novania. 3E 1174 * Alenthyl begins reconstruction on the Capital Lands after much of the dragon threat is slain. 3E 1177 * New Volvar is constructed in the smaller islands of Volvar * Vol'Drok is crowned King of New Volvar. 3E 1179 * King Relmus Sarethi I abdicates. * Geoffrey Sarethi becomes 3rd King of Novania. 3E 1180 * Relmus Sarethi I is killed. * The Third Border War unofficially ends when Ulyssian troops are pulled out of Elterlein, marking their defeat. The Ulyssians having lost a good deal of territory. 3E 1181 * Alenthyl declares war on Granthel. * King Geoffrey Sarethi I is killed. * Alwin Sarethi is made Regent of the Kingdom of Novania. * Linus Sarethi, heir to the Novanian throne is born 42HC 3E 1181 in Hearth, the capital city of the Kingdom of Novania. 3E 1182 * Emperor Avangantamos Capewell II is assassinated by Granthelian spies who’d infiltrated the government. * Alenthyl attacks Granthel, crashing an airship into a city district in Granthelia, The Cadaver. This district is overrun with Undead, one of the many kinds of horrors lurking outside The Wall of Granthelia. * Gideon Capewell, heir to the Alenthylian throne falls into a coma. * Pontiff Zeke Montero takes power in Alenthyl. 3E 1184 * Gideon Capewell wakes from his coma. 3E 1186 * Alenthyl completes reconstruction of the Capital Lands, a duchy in the Empire of Alenthyl that was once destroyed by Dragons in 3E 1150. * New Masselburg, a city in the Kingdom of Novania is destroyed. * Hauteville Coup - General Bohemond Hauteville of the New Imperium of Novania stages a coup against King Regent Alwin Sarethi, leaving the Kingdom of Novania severely disorganized. * During this time of strife within the Kingdom, a ruthless Alenthylian warlord known as Roughian takes the throne for himself, effectively using the instability to his advantage. Category:UnfinishedPages